shokugeki_no_soma_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Weld Hogi
---- Weld Hogi (溶接します Yōsetsu shimasu) is the current Co-Director of the culinary school 'Ambrosia Institute of Culinary Tech' alongside his partner Graham Handa who he had met before becoming directors with. Appearance Personality History Cooking Styles Styles Asian Cuisine (アジア料理 Ajia ryōri) Molecular gastronomy (分子料理法 Bunshi ryōri-hō) Copycat (コピーキャット Kopīkyatto) is a cooking style that requires a great deal of knowledge of cooking and formidable skill that allows the chef to perfectly mimic a dish just by looking at the specified product that they would have to make, however Copycat is just an umbrella term for a variety of cooking styles that has the chef mimic preparation and methods in order to finish with the same dish, except this is without a recipe manual and chefs who are able to do this can accomplish this off the top of their heads. Chefs who are said to practise the cooking style of Copycat are described to have lacked the spirit to cook and do not have an affixed cooking style to their persona, which Copycat makes one for them as they can cover a whole range of cooking styles no matter the dish. As one could tell, the art of imitation is the sole base and foundation of Copycat, as one could guess that the chef copies exactly what they see as well as estimate what is needed in the dish for it to be considered exact or similar. Even though Weld has been known especially for his Asian Cuisine dishes, he is also a prime user of Copycat, in which he can simply look at a specified dish presented to him and use his knowledge of food and ingredients in order to quickly plan out in his head and perfectly execute several dishes that have come to exact or extremely close to the presented product. But it doesn't stop there as Copycat is also a cooking style which aims to not just copy a presented dish, but also improve on it as well, essentially creating a better version simply by looking at the original dish and adding, replacing or subtracting aspects of the dish to make the Copycat user's superior to the other one on many levels. This cooking style is commonly used in cooking competitions. Along with the advantages of Copycat, users of Copycat can quickly identify what dish that the other chef is making simply by the techniques and ingredients that they are using without a single word coming out of them, allowing the chef to move onto the same dish and replicate it to make it more superior. With all these advantages coming into play, Copycat has become one of the many dangerous cooking styles to face off against, as the users of Copycat can mimic and create the same dish that is made to be superior to the other one, advanced users of Copycat can simply tell what dish that the other chef will be making all just by looking at them and they can simply create the same dish on the spot without the nee for a manual or recipe book, as they can use their instincts to choose what ingredients and how many as well as techniques used in order to create a perfect clone of the dish presented. With Weld's ability and a prominent user of the Copycat style, Weld has developed a way to store these recipes in his head for him to write down later, which makes him much more dangerous in the kitchen as he could easily steal a recipe simply by looking at the finished product of the meal presented. Skills Impressive Agility: Weld is known for how quick he is, thanks to the intense training that he puts himself through, Weld has trained his body in order to become better in both sports and in the kitchen, where he is commonly seen displaying his capability as a chef and his fitness as an athlete. What is more noticeable about Weld is his speed, as his agility is a term to refer to both his actual speed and reflexes, which he has trained himself to be adapted to quite well and can be seen taking a great effect on his cooking skills. Things such as chopping up ingredients, mixing and all that are examples of what his agility has taken effect on, for now Weld chops faster than ever, getting ingredients prepared in no time as well as being able to speed up in the kitchen to get dishes out on time. When outside the kitchen, Weld's agility really shines when he partakes in things such as races, showing that he can definitely run like an athlete without dropping a single drop of sweat and is also very capable with many other sports that mainly involve agility. But what agility in a mental sense can also mean to think and understand clearly, something that Weld is also good at as well. This kind of mental agility makes Weld a very easy person to collaborate and cook with, as he can follow orders without a moment's notice and begin work right away, knowing exactly what to do when he is told. He can also think up dishes on the spot because of this and so has already proven himself to be the formidable chef to battle against on a free cooking match, as if his whole mind was a recipe book itself filled with hundreds of gourmet dishes. His alertness is also an advantage because he can keep track of the ingredients and the times going around in the kitchen, with things such as timing spaghetti boiling and oven roasting, Weld doesn't find any need for a timer and can use his alertness to tell him when the ingredients are cooked properly, which they always do so far. Live Cooking: Also called 'Showman Cooking', is basically the performance of preparing and cooking a dish right infront of the client as they watch the chef create their meal right before their eyes, with this type of cooking being seen as the most fun as it also gives the customers a show instead of serving the finished product all by itself after having been prepared from out of the client's sight. Having grown up in an Asian country where Live Cooking is almost anywhere in any market, Weld has grown to enjoy Live Cooking whenever he can as he feels a sense of pride and skill due to being a born Filipino and a skilled chef who happily enjoys creating meals right infront of his client's view. Because of this, Weld is shown to have quite the talent of showmanship as he implements ways in his cooking and preparation to be able to draw in large crowds of people who would be supposedly interested and attracted by the aspects of the food that he would be cooking, mainly because of the sight and smell that the food gives off when produced. Weld also does Live Cooking in a different environment as opposed to doing it in stalls and such where it is traditionally done, as he also shows his Showman Cooking talent on live television on cooking shows and the likes, having appeared on several television programs where he is filmed preparing a variety of dishes ranging from different styles and cuisines by a camera, giving step by step instructions on how to do it. To make the show a little more fun, Weld likes to involve the clients watching him on his performance, such as playing around with them and getting them to sort of help out with the cooking when he feels like it. This has made Weld quite the enjoyable Showman and just proves how skilled he really is as a chef and as an entertainer. Dishes Original Dishes Asian Dishes Cooking Duel Records Official Shokugeki Trivia Category:Datwikiguy Category:Character Category:Chef Category:Chefs Category:Head Chef Category:Head Chefs Category:Director Category:Directors Category:Ambrosia Institute of Culinary Tech Category:Male Category:Males Category:Asian Cuisine Category:Molecular Gastronomy Category:Copycat Category:Restaurant Owner Category:Restaurant Owners Category:Aliena Coronam